voice_over_and_voice_actingfandomcom-20200216-history
Eileen Stevens
New York City, New York, United States |nationality = American |years_active = 2002 (18 years) |areas_active = New York |sex = Female |demo = }}Eileen Stevens (born on January 7, 1982 in New York City, New York) is an American voice actress. WCTynixflora.png|Flora (Season 7) in WInx Club Narrator_(Winx)-icon.png|Narrator (Season 7) in WInx Club Ilaria Latini.jpg|Voice of Ilaria Latini Kalshara-icon.png|Kalshara in WInx Club MermaidBrownWOW204-icon.png|Brown haired mermaid (ep25-26) in World of Winx (2017) season 2 Snow Quuen.jpg|The Snow Queen in The Snow Queen 3: Fire and Ice Odette_pic_1_0.jpg|Odette in Regal Academy WC7Lockette.png|Lockette (season 7) (DuArt version) in Winx Club Pinocchia_pic_1_0.jpg Kikuko_Inoue.jpg|Voice of Kikuko Inoue YūkiAoi.jpg|Voice of Aoi Yūki Flora-icon.png|Flora in World of Winx Voice acting Eileen entered the world of voice acting and dubbing in 2002. Stevens has done voices in animation, video games and anime for 16 years. She can be heard as the voice of the Snow Queen in The Snow Queen 3: Fire and Ice, Iris in the Pokémon franchise, Tori Meadows in the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise and as the new voice of Flora and various others in the Winx Club franchise for the DuArt Film and Video dub of the cartoon. 'Filmography' 'Animation Voice Work ' 'Animation - Dubbing' Ilaria Latini *Winx Club (2016-19) **'Flora' Emilia Costa *Winx Club (2016) ** Kalshara Laura Lenghi *Winx Club (2016-2019) **'Lockette' Other characters *Winx Club (2016) **Purple hair girl (ep169) **Little girl with headband (ep176) ** Francine (ep181) **Additional Voices Ilaria Latini *World of Winx (2016-2017) - **'Flora' Other characters''’ *[[Aym **'''Sophie's Teacher (ep5) **Mermaid #1 (eps25-26) *Regal Academy ** Odette Swan ** Pinnochia *Shaktimaan Animated (2011-2013) **'Jovey' **Mona 'Motion Comics/Mini TV-Series' *Astonishing X-Men (2009) ** Kittie Pryde 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Snow Queen 3: Fire and Ice ** The Snow Queen **'Troll Kid' 'Anime Voice Work' 'Anime - Dubbing' *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal ** Tori Meadows ** Additional Voices **Mrs. Meadows *Ah! My Goddess (2005-2006) **'Belldandy (eps1-15, 18-26)' **Hijiri *[My Goddess: Flights of Fancy (2007)|Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy (2007-2008). **'Belldandy' **Hijiri ** Little Boy (ep13) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2011-2012) ** Tori Meadows ** Additional Voices * Mrs. Meadows 'Movies - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions (2011) ** Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Black: Victini and Reshiram (2011) ** Iris *Pokémon The Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction (2015) **Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened (2013) ** Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages (2016) ** Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Kyurem vs. The Sword of Justice (2012) ** Iris *Pokémon The Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel (2016) ** Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: White: Victini and Zekrom (2011) ** Iris Video Games android/iOS Games *Dragon Mania Legends (2015) ** Dragon Voices *Gangstar Vegas (2013) ** Newscaster **Radio Ads ** Stripper **Additional Voices *The Dark Knight Rises (2012) ** Talia al Ghul/Miranda Tate Video Games - Dubbing *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014) ** Additional Voices Dubbing companies and studios *DuArt Film and Video *ADV Films *4K Media Inc. *NYAV Post *3Beep Trivia (External Links) *Brown haired mermaid (ep 25-26) (World of Winx (2017)) *Purple haired girl (ep169) *Flora of Lynphea *Little girl with head-band (ep176) *Francine *Kalshara *Narrator (Winx Club) Trivia * N° of VA DUBBING TITLES ON THIS WIKI: 19 * N° of VA TITLES ON THIS WIKI: 23 * YEARS ACTIVE ON THIS WIKI: 2005-present Dubbing actresses Category:New York-Based Voice actors Category:New York-Based Dubbing actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dubbing actors born in the United States Category:Dubbing actors from the United States Category:Dubbing actors that dub in the United States Category:Dubbing actors that dub in New York Category:DuArt Film and Video Dubbing Actors Category:DuArt Film and Video Voice Actors Category:3Beep Voice Actors Category:3Beep Dubbing Actors Category:2002 Dubbing Actors Category:2002 Voice Actors Category:Winx Club 3Beep Dubbing Actors Category:Winx Club 3Beep Voice Actors Category:DuArt Dubbing Actors Category:DuArt Voice Actors Category:Dubbing actors of New York Category:Voice actors of New York Category:Winx Club English Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Dubbing Actors Category:Dubbing actors based in New York Category:Dubbing actors in New York Category:Actors of the year 2000 Category:2000 Dubbing Actors Category:2000 Voice Actors Category:2002